ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Tamaki Suoh
René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suou (aka Tamaki Suou), is the son of Ouran Academy's Chairman, Yuzuru Suou and also the official president of the Ouran Host Club. Tamaki is in Class 2-A, the same class with his best friend, Kyouya Ootori. Personality Tamaki Suou is credited as the co-founder (along with Kyouya Ootori) and President of the Ouran High School Host Club. Although his outward manner would be best described as flamboyant, egotistical and dramatic, he is, in fact, a young man dedicated to his studies, his friends, and his duties as a host. He is considered the "princely" type, entertaining his female clients with upper-class etiquette and shameless flattery. He views the club as his "family" with himself as the father; Kyouya Ootori as the mother; Haruhi Fujioka as the daughter; the Hitachiin brothers (Hikaru and Kaoru) as the sons; and Takashi and Mitsukuni as the neighbors. His real family consists of his mother, Anne-Sophie de Grantaine (who he is forbidden to see by his grandmother until late in the manga); his father, Yuzuru Suou (Chairman of the School Board for Ouran Academy); and his strict paternal grandmother, Shizue Suou. He is also known to be an accomplished classical pianist. As the main comic relief character of the series, Tamaki is portrayed as outspoken and naive for his age. He is especially blind to his own feelings of romantic love towards Haruhi, of which the other Hosts are completely aware. Of all the hosts, Tamaki's personality as a host differs the most from his true personality; although he seems both poised and charming as a host, he is often bumbling and attention-seeking outside of that milieu. His desire to please the Host Club's female guests, however, is genuine, to the point that he sets aside his love for Haruhi in order to continue pleasing customers without any hindrances. Tamaki is born under the star sign of Aries, the Ram. The positive traits of this sign are adventurousness, courage, versatility, liveliness, positivity and passion; the negative traits being arrogance, stubborness, impulsivity, a lack of discipline, a tendency towards being confrontational and a tendency to leave projects midway. Appearance Being a child born of mixed parentage (Japanese by his father and French by his mother), Tamaki has pale-blond hair and violet eyes. When he's not at school, he prefers to wear haute couture clothing. His good looks and charm often allow him to win over others, and he is known by the rest of his club members as Tono (i.e. King/Boss), with a 70% request rate by the female guests. He enjoys cosplay and does so with the Club, often. He is able to cry without the use of eyedrops (which he claims to be the mark of a true host), and his appearance been compared to Umehito Nekozawa (the President of the Black Magic Club). Tamaki's rose color in the Host Club is white. In Japanese culture, this signifies innocence, which manifests itself in Tamaki's general naivete. In Western culture, the white rose is symbolic of happiness in love. This is ironic insofar that, although he genuinely strives to provide his female customers with happiness in their love, he himself is unable to recognize his own love for Haruhi until the near-finale of the manga and not at all in the anime. Relationships Haruhi Fujioka Initially, Tamaki sees Haruhi as a commoner and is the last of the hosts to realize her true gender (which he only realizes when he accidentally observes her changing). For most of the series, he expresses his feelings towards her as "Fatherly Love" as he does not realize that the feeling he has for her is, in fact, romantic love. At first, Haruhi calls him obnoxious due to his antics, but later realizes that he is genuinely thoughtful and kind to her, as well as others. After they overcome countless difficulties (which mainly consits of clarifying their dense feelings for each other), the two are shown marrying in an omake, and are the first of the Host Club members to have children. Kyouya Ootori As Tamaki's best friend since middle school, Kyouya has shared the same class as him since they met; their close relationship manifesting itself in the blond's frequent reference to him as "Mommy" and his reciprocated reference to Tamaki as "Daddy." Despite their differing outward personalities, they are both shown to share the quality of helping others, and Kyouya is often shown assisting Tamaki in implementing the blond's plans. When first introduced to each other, Kyouya is polite but secretly envies Tamaki's position as the heir-apparent within the Suou family, despite his status as an illegitimate son, as well as the wealth the other possesses. In time, the bespectacled male lets his feelings go in an emotional outburst, where he accuses Tamaki of not trying hard enough to achieve patriarchal status of his family; Tamaki responds that it is Kyouya, himself, who refuses to rise to that particular challenge. An epiphany occurs within Kyouya, who realizes that Tamaki is correct and that his honesty in a world of duplicity makes him a valuable friend and ally. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru first meet Tamaki when he recruits them for his newly-formed Host Club during their last year of middle school. They agree to join on the condition that the blond male can win the "Which One Is Hikaru? Game" without random guessing. Despite the fact that he fails many times, he persists and finally guesses correctly to win the game once. The twins, secretly impressed with his determination, decide to uphold their end of the bargain and join the Host Club. Through their interaction with the club members, they begin to trust others and develop friendships with the other Hosts and generally become more social. It should be noted that Tamaki is the one to suggest their "Forbidden Brotherly Love" act as a means to draw customers to their club. Mitsukuni Haninozuka Mitsukuni refers to Tamaki as "Tama-chan" and is shown to like and care for him greatly. Tamaki was the first person, outside of Takashi, to encourage Mitsukuni to be exactly who he is without apology and accepts his loli-shota ways without question, stating that true courage is the ability to be oneself. In the incident with the nefarious Newspaper Club, when Tamaki is accused of using his power over the other hosts, Mitsukuni defends him saying Tamaki is blameless in that regard; that they are all members because they simply like him. Takashi Morinozuka Takashi and Tamaki become friends as a result of their mutual friendship with Mitsukuni, though they don't seem to interact on a personal level as much as the blond does with others; in fact, Takashi's reticent nature renders him a bit of a mystery. When Ritsu Kasanoda comes to the club unannounced to become Takashi's apprentice, Takashi lashes out without warning, which Tamaki misinterprets as anger towards the club because Takashi has so few lines throughout the anime; what follows is Takashi's "main" episode "Mori-sempai has an Apprentice Candidate!" Éclair Tonnere Éclair is an anime-only character that is both the heir apparent to the French-based Grand Tonnerre Group, as well as Tamaki's brief betrothed. After developing a crush on him thanks to stories from his mother (a housekeeper in her employ), she flies to Japan to take care of some family business and uses the opportunity to meet him, ultimately ending in engagement to him. When she recognizes that her fiance is attracted to Haruhi, she forces him into disbanding the Host Club and agree to return to France where he see his estranged mother once more. However, on the way to the airport, Haruhi drives a horse-drawn carriage up to the departing couple's automobile and begs Tamaki to stay with the Host Club because of their affection for him and their enjoyment of the Club. When she topples off the bridge over which the two vehicles are passing, Tamaki opts to save his love interest instead of staying with his fiancee. Éclair calls him a fool, but remarks that even to someone as self-centered as her, he managed to muster a smile, demonstrating his innate sweetness. Family Suou Family Tamaki is the only child of Yuzuru Suou, Chairman of Ouran Academy's School Board and Anne-Sophie Grantaine, a beautiful and kind-hearted French woman with whom Yuzuru falls in love during a business trip to Paris. Due to Tamaki's illegitimacy, Shizue Suou, the matriarch of the Suou Family and his strict grandmother, forces him to live in the secondary mansion, as opposed to the main one. It is also his grandmother who offers his mother financial security in return for custoday of the then 14-year-old Tamaki. Yuzuru Suou Yuzuru Suou is the patriarch of the Suou family, as well as Tamaki's father; however, his power is limited by his mother's iron control over the Suou holdings. Despite his status as Chairman, Yuzuru can do nothing to help his son reconcile with the stern woman. It should be noted that Tamaki's father defied his mother only once, when he broke off his marriage with his mother's choice for his wife to be with Tamaki's mother. Later, in Volume 9 of the manga, it is revealed that Yuzuru knows where Anne-Sophie is located, but keeps this to himself to allow Tamaki's grandmother time to reconcile with her grandson. At the conclusion of both the anime and the manga, it is shown that he wishes for his son to marry Haruhi. Although Tamaki's looks come from his mother, his charming nature is much like his father's. In his father's presence, however, Tamaki is quite serious, though the same cannot be said of the opposite. In fact, in the manga, Yuzuru is portrayed as someone who teases his son whenever the chance arises - examples of this include sending his son "red herrings" in the middle of an investigation and telling tall tales about ninjas. Anne-Sophie de Grantaine Anne-Sophie is Tamaki's estranged mother, who is separated from her son and beloved, and resides in France. She originally meets Yuzuru Suou while he's in Paris on a business trip where they fall in love. However, when Tamaki is born, she and her son are forbidden by Shizue to return to Japan with Yuzuru. Instead, she raises Tamaki in France until he is fourteen, at which point Tamaki's grandmother offers her financial security in return for relinquishing all control and visiting rights over her son to her. Anne-Sophie accepts this offer because she is ill and fears for her son's future, going into hiding after Tamaki's departure. In the manga, during a 2nd-year school trip to France, Kyouya Ootori finds her and discovers that she is living quite healthily and thinking of her son every day. It is revealed in Chapter 77 of the manga that Anne-Sophie suffers with Systemic lupus erythematosus. Eventually, mother and son are reunited in Japan. It is shown that the Suou family maintains a friendship with Haruhi's father, Ryoji. Shizue Suou Shizue is the Suou matriarch and controls all of the Suou holdings, including their personal finances; she is also Tamaki's grandmother and Yuzuru's mother. When she is widowed, she forces Yuzuru into an arranged marriage and makes him the Suou patriarch, though only in name, to strengthen the Suou Family's finances. She is shown to be bitter and mean, and one of the only people that Mitsukuni Haninozuka hates. It is no secret that she resents Anne-Sophie and Tamaki, often calling him a "fillthy child" and refusing to acknowledge him due to his illegitimacy. However, because of Tamaki's kindness and true desire to befriend and be close to his grandmother, her heart softens and she comes to love and acknowledge him. Over time, she also comes to accept Tamaki's mother because of the generous spirit Tamaki has demonstrated despite hardship. Shizue remarks that she finds Haruhi a very interesting girl and that she supports Tamaki's decision to be with her. Gallery Tamaki Gallery 1.jpg|Depressed Tamaki consumes 'peasant ramen' Ranka4.png|Tamaki reappears from his mushroom closet tamaki-episode10-1.png|Tamaki attempts to explain his presence in the commoner's market tamaki-episode5.png|A serious/dreamy Tamaki tamaki-episode5-2.png|Tamaki staring at his arm... TamakiandAntoinette.jpg|Tamaki is bowled over by his dog, Antoinette Tamaki.jpg|A highly dreamy Tamaki Screen shot 2013-04-15 at 1.11.20 PM.png|Tamaki's White Rose Episode3-6.png|Tamaki's frequent daydreams about his and Haruhi's lovey-dovey life Episode2-06.png|Tamaki attempts to protect Haruhi's lips, and fails Episode1-07.png|Tamaki blushes furiously from his thoughts... ImagesCAEB8RNG.jpg|A dressed-up Chibi Tamaki... Kirimi with Tamaki.png|Kirimi mistakes Tamaki for her 'Oniichama' Yabu and Tamaki.png|Tamaki sympathises with Dr Yoba Tamaki Gallery 2.jpg|Tamaki dramatically declares a crazy idea Tamaki.1.jpg|Tamaki, completely immersed in his Host role Episode 6 tamaki.png|Tamaki in one of his cosplaying outfits (this time, as an Arabian prince) Episode 6 tamaki happy.png|One of the many times when Tamaki acts dramatic to sway the customer's hearts TamakiSuoh.jpg|Tamaki quietly observes... 4.png|Tamaki unwittingly exudes his charms over Ayame (during Middle-School) Tamakihatter.jpg|Tamaki appears as the Mad Hatter in Haruhi's dream Bigbro.jpg|A confused Tamaki allows Kirimi to hug him... Challenge.jpg|Kyouya attempts to challenge Tamaki Hostclubgermination.jpg|Tamaki chats to Kyouya as they share a meal at the latter's house Kyotam.jpg|An excited Tamaki hugs a disgusted Kyouya Oh. so helpful.jpg|Tamaki tries to tell the other Hosts that he is doing nothing weird to Haruhi... Tamakirescue.jpg|Tamaki grimly examines Haruhi after rescuing her Tamakifreaks.jpg|Tamaki angrily calls the other hosts upon discovering Haruhi's disappearance Tamaryoji.jpg|Ryouji stomps on an apologetic Tamaki and ignores his words Episode 7 - tamaki hugging haruhi.png|Tamaki dreamily hugs Haruhi, to the latter's annoyance Episode 7 - tamaki and haruhi.png|A resigned Haruhi leaves Tamaki to his idiotic thoughts Temptinghoney.jpg|Middle-school Tamaki attempts to lure Honey into joining the Host club Puppylove.jpg|Tamaki and Haruhi awkwardly sit in the pagoda as they await rescue... Chapter 1 - haruhi and tamaki.png|Tamaki attempts to use his charms on masculine Haruhi, with negative results Tamasideways.jpg|Tamaki engages in a water-fight after the Hitachiin twins provoke him Clocktowerwitch.jpg|Takami disguises himself as the Clocktower Witch Monami.jpg|Takami happily glomps his best friend, Kyouya (much to the latter's dismay) Ourankotatsu.jpg|Tamaki observes Takashi/Mitsukuni at work in the Host Club Theexpert.jpg|Tamaki is found blushing, probably due to his suspicious daydreams... Tamachallenge.jpg|Takami defiantly accepts the Hitachiin Twins' challenge to guess which twin is Hikaru Crabfordinner.jpg|Tamaki cowers in fright as Haruhi eats menacingly Tamamisuzu.jpg|Tamaki dumbly looks on as the proprietor excitedly shows him food Tamatears.jpg|Tamaki sadly stalks Haruhi and Hikaru during their date Hamstercage.jpg|Haruhi watches as Tamaki creates a hamster nest in a bout of depression... Threefools.jpg|Tamaki and the Hitachiin Twins wail dramatically at a lost opportunity with Haruhi... Intohisarms.jpg|Haruhi rushes into Tamaki's waiting arms Firstimpression.jpg|Ryouji receives a horrible first impression of Tamaki, thanks to his awkward position with Haruhi... Putthison.jpg|Tamaki attempts to cover up his blush as he tells Haruhi to wear a jacket... Isharujealous.jpg|Tamaki makes a most interesting face/pose in front of Eclair... Tamadreams.jpg|Tamaki smiles happily to himself in his sleep Hitthebooks.jpg|Tamaki studiously ignores the odd look on Kyouya's face... Carriagedriver.jpg|Tamaki as the driver in Kaoru's musings Tamaiskind.jpg|Tamaki comforts the girl which the Hitachiin twins bluntly rejected Decrepittama.png|Tamaki makes a most disturbing expression as a horrible realization makes itself known to him Isharujealous.jpg Tamadreams.jpg Hitthebooks.jpg Tamacharm.jpg Tamapersistence.jpg Tamaiskind.jpg Benibarafans.jpg Tamatears.jpg Hamstercage.jpg Threefools.jpg Suoucomfort.jpg Youbastard.jpg Tossedtosea.jpg Soundofthunder.jpg Blackoniondone.jpg Bigoleperv.jpg Harureacts.jpg Bigsisters.jpg Tamaisweird.jpg Iwontwearit.jpg Watchingtheshow.jpg Harutamadance.jpg Checking out the competition..jpg Tamaghost.jpg Ouranland.jpg Justmet.jpg Ouranstars.jpg Jump.jpg Refreshingtama.jpg Seeitall.jpg Eclair and tamaki.png Tamaatootoris.jpg Wtgtobenoticed.jpg Yuzuru whispering to kyouya.png Tamaki watching over his father.png Tamaki annoyed.png Quotes *''(To Kyouya) Kyouya, I just had an incredible idea! Let's form a club!' *(To Haruhi) ''Handsome men can't be hurt by water. *''(To a customer) ''When you're in front of me, my heart beats so quickly it's as if I am a youth tasting love for the first time. You are the beautiful mermaid who sheds light into my sea of loneliness - the sinful goddess who taught me about the forbidden fruit! *''(To a customer) ''Ahh Princess, even if the world ended this minute, I want to be the man who even sacrifices his own life to protect you. *''(To a customer) ''The spring of my heart surges upon the sight of your fresh smile, my love. *'Our Ouran Host Club exists to bring fortune to the ladies.' *''(To Haruhi)'' Do you know this proverb, Fujioka-kun? When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you don't have the money, pay with your own body! From now on, you are the Host Club's dog. *'Call me king!' *''(To the twins) Evil twins, get away from my daughter!' *(To Kyouya) Mommy! Haruhi's using foul language!' *(To Haruhi) ''A little water never hurt anyone... besides, people always say I'm dripping with good looks. *''(Referring to Kyouya) All right! The Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord has given his approval, fellow subjects. Let's dress up the evil lord and bring him to the car!' *(To Haruhi)'' I'll be here for you from now on. I'll try to have an eye on you so that you won't ever end up alone. *''(Pointing to Haruhi) You're going to pay for that! And look at what she`s wearing! It's super cute! Really super cute!' *(To Kyouya) Bravo Kyouya, mon ami! Mon Ami! Yahoo!' *(To Haruhi)'' It's not everyday God creates a perfect person like moi, beautiful both inside and out. *''(To Haruhi)'' Isn't this crab... CRABtivating? *''(To a customer ) ''Ahh princess, I'm so glad to see your bright warm smile! *(To Haruhi) I'm making a hamster home. *''(Referring to the host club excluding Haruhi) ''You boys...are the homosexual supporting cast. *''(To Haruhi)'' I'm not your sempai; I'm just an acquaintance. *''(To Mitsukuni) ''Do you think you could tell me what true strength is? I may be out of line, but hiding your true self and putting on airs doesn't seem any different than running away to me. I would think that embracing the things you truly like and being able to enjoy them is worth more than anything. To just be yourself... I believe that's what true strength really is. *''(To Hikaru and Kaoru) ''Do you really think I'm going to let Haruhi marry you guys? Daddy says, NO! *''(About Hikaru and Kaoru) ''Their world is still so small; it's such a shame. *''(To Haruhi)'' Experiences of all kinds! Trivia *Tamaki is shown to have a brown teddy-bear from childhood by the name of "Kuma-chan." *Tamaki's voice actor (Vic Mignona) is also the voice actor for such anime characters as: Takenaga from The Wallflower; Zero Kiryu from Vampire Knight; and Edward Elric from Full-Metal Alchemist. *He is "Daddy" in the Host Club family, Kyouya is "Mommy," Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi are the "Children" and Mitsukuni and Takashi are the Neighbors. *Tamaki's view of Haruhi as a little girl is a defense mechanism known as "sublimation," where unacceptable feelings are relegated into a more acceptable format for the individual in order to maintain a particular relationship or situation which would otherwise be considered inappropriate or undesireable. *Tamaki shares his birthday with Buddha (i.e. April 8); April Fool's Day (i.e. April 1) having been an alternate suggestion. *His nickname "Tono" means "lord" from antiquity, as noted in the Chapter 1 of the manga. *In Chapter 21 of the manga and Episode 11 of the anime, Tamaki is shown to bear a striking resemblance to Umehito Nekozawa, President of the Black Magic Club. *Tamaki is an early riser, much to the chagrin of the other Host Club members. *The Japanese character in Tamaki's surname (王) means king or ruler, hence his being the "Princely" type. *Kyouya mentions that during his initial interactions with Tamaki, the blond "couldn't speak proper Japanese." *In episode 17 of the anime, "Kyouya's Reluctant Day Out," Tamaki buys Antoinette, a dog that constantly licks his face. In a manga omake, however, it is shown that Antoinette first arrived at the 2nd Suou Mansion as a welcome gift from the staff and that Antoinette is the sister of Anne-Sophie's dog, Hachibei. *His height is 183cm (6'1"). *His favorite subjects are English, French and World History. *His favorite foods are commoner's ramen and commoner snacks. Anime Appearances Chapter Appearances Category:Characters Category:Host Club Members Category:Male Characters Category:Ouran Academy Students Category:Anime Characters